


The Moons on Alternia are a sight to behold

by Neecla



Series: Equius x Reader Collection [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Reader-Insert, i wrote this instead of learning for my exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neecla/pseuds/Neecla
Summary: "If you dont mind me being this bold may I inquire as to why you are standing alone on the balcony at this time?"and speaking of the devil and he shall appear.__________a reader x equius pre-slash but can be read as purely platonic
Relationships: Equius Zahhak & Reader, Equius Zahhak/Reader
Series: Equius x Reader Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999729
Kudos: 17





	The Moons on Alternia are a sight to behold

**Author's Note:**

> Im here doing this instead of learning because of a tweet i saw

The sun is finally going down on Alternia. The sun here is too intense to safely run around during the day - well except if you are a certain kind of bloodcolor - but that doesn't mean there is nothing to do during the day.

I am currently in the hive of my new friend. Honestly I just met him a few days ago but he was kind enough to let me stay after he saw me lost on an alien planet.

At first I was confused why he took me in but after having talked to him and being cleared up about this society's norms I am pretty sure the fault lies with my purple sweater.  
It all really started with a misunderstanding but I am happy to be here.

"If you dont mind me being this bold may I inquire as to why you are standing alone on the balcony at this time?" and speaking of the devil and he shall appear.  
I chuckle mentally by the comparison because with his horns and grey skin he really looks like the real deal, a true demon.  
The troll has long black hair with two candy-corn colored horns on his head. they are formed like arrows and one of them is broken. I wonder if it hurt but I think that it might be a really personal question so i keep my mouth shut.  
He is wearing interesting rectangular shades which look like they are on the brink of falling apart.  
his shirt does nothing to hide his muscles and you wonder if that is part of the reason his shades are broken.

I notice that I have been staring for a while now so I get flustered and stammer out, "I was just wondering if i could get a glimpse of the two moons here."

"ah yes, you have been rather intrigued with them, haven't you?" he comes to stand besides me.

For a few minutes I say nothing. It's clear that he doesn't expect an answer. Even though we have only known each other for a few days it doesn't feel awkward between us at all.  
"I haven't thanked you yet for everything you have done for me have I Equius?" is what I say after a while.  
"No need to thank me after all-" here he pauses to wipe away some sweat that started to gather on his forehead "- i must confess to also having had a small bit of interest in an alien just appearing out of nowhere."

Fair, I dont remember how i appeared here either so the curiosity is understandable.

"Though unlike your, dare i say underdeveloped race, which seems to have no experience with species outside outside of your planet, we at least know they exist. It didn't of course stop my suprise at seeing one on my doorstep."

You make a sound of agreement, watching the moons emerge from the skyline. The green and pink ones. how does that even work? well that's a question for another time I guess.

"Well-" here I turn towards Equius so i can get my feelings across better "- I am genuinely thankful for your help Equius if there is any way I can show my gratitude please tell me."

"A-are you asking me to order you around?" and he starts to sweat again, whoops.

"NO! i mean- ye- if thats what you-" I sigh, this isn't working.  
"I just want to show my thanks but I dont know how much help I can be here" is what i settle on.

Equius seems to be staring at me for a few moments with a startlingly intense gaze before saying, "if you think of repaying me so highly then may I ask for you to tell me more about your homeplanet? i must say this is my first alien contact and the differences are already stattingly interesting."

And I see the offer for what it is, a way to make me feel less like a burden. I have only known Equius for a few days but he seems to be really considerate to others underneath all the formality.  
I soften my gaze in a silent thanks and start talking about my world with Equius until deep into the night.  
"Thank you Equius."  
"Glad to be of help."


End file.
